


A transcription of S'jck T'hei T'Pring's logs from her stay in Iowa on Earth.

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Getting Together, I made up a family name for T'Pring, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: A transcription of S'jck T'hei T'Pring's logs from her stay in Iowa on Earth.Personal log, stardate [a loud mooing noise][Shouted] James, what is the cow doing so close to the house? Is that not unsanitary?
Relationships: Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	A transcription of S'jck T'hei T'Pring's logs from her stay in Iowa on Earth.

A transcription of S'jck T'hei T'Pring's logs from her stay in Iowa on Earth.

Personal log, stardate [a loud mooing noise]

[Shouted] James, what is the cow doing so close to the house? Is that not unsanitary?

Spock's boyfriend has invited Spock and I to stay on his farm while we are on Earth. I don't personally enjoy James' company, he is very crude, but the same cannot be said of his adopted sister Nyota. If I find James' conversation to be boring and loud, Nyota's is quiet and logical.

Nyota means a lot to me. She is my closest friend. She is quite kind, and if I could only interact with her, I would not be as upset as if it was any other human.

When I explained what I felt about Nyota to my friend, or "penpal", Gaila she said it sounded as if I wanted to crush her. This is illogical. Nyota is my friend. Why would I wish to cause her harm? I am still waiting on an answer from Gaila.

Along with Spock, James, Nyota, and me there are still more people staying at Nyota's farm. Leonard McCoy, James' best friend, and Christine Chapel, Nyota's girlfriend. I feel the same about Christine as I do Nyota. To me, they are the only people besides Spock and T'Pau that understand me.

I shall update later as this stay continues.

Computer, end log.

Personal log, stardate [loud feminine screech]

[Shouted] James, Leonard has seen another spider!

The stay at Nyota's farm has continued better than I could have expected. James, while crude and illogical, is quite kind and has taken in mind all restrictions that Spock and I have. Leonard is a decent cook, however Christine could burn water. Is it strange that I find that endearing? I must ask Gaila.

This morning I went outside in the morning to find Nyota chopping wood. She was wearing a t shirt and coveralls. Still, when she flexed her muscles I flushed green. I do not think this is a normal reaction to seeing a friend. I must write T'Pau and ask.

Spock and James, while I had my reservations about their pairing, are, admittedly, quite sweet. I saw James bring Spock a bunch of flowers. While this was an illogical move, as it is killing the flowers and they grow aplenty in the fields, I am told by Christine that it is considered a romantic gesture by humans. She then offered me the flower she was wearing in her hair. I refused, saying that she should give it to Nyota. Leonard called me an "idiot" under his breath. I would ask him what he meant by that, but he has a tendency of never giving straight answers, so instead I will ask Gaila, as she is very knowledgeable about humans for an Orion.

[High pitched screaming]

I must go now, James is screaming. I suppose the spider was bigger than he thought.

Computer, end log.

Personal log, stardate

S'chn T'gai Spock: T'Pring, have you seen my incense, I must meditate.

Yes, Nyota used it to rid the kitchen of the smell of burned food after Christine attempted to cook again. Please depart, I am recording my log.

I got a response from Gaila, finally. She says that my attitude towards Nyota and Christine seems to indicate that I have romantic feelings for them. Sadly, I think she may be right. I may have romantic feelings toward Christine and Nyota. I still do not understand why I would want to crush them.

Today Nyota slung her arm over my shoulder and Christine rested a hand on my arm. While they both retracted their contact when they realized, I found myself comforted by the touch. I find myself desiring to meld with them. I just write T'Pau and ask if there's a short term cure for emotions, as I do not wish to undergo Kolinahr, but I also do not wish to intrude on Christine and Nyota's relationship.

Gaila is right. I love them.

[Shouted] James! What is a human curse word!

James T. Kirk: [shouted] Fuck!

[Shouted] Thank you! [Normal voice] I love them. Fuck.

Computer, end log.

Personal log, stardate [knocking at the door]

Not now, please, I am recording my log.

Nyota: Sorry.

It is alright. [Muttered] Surak, I love her. [Normal voice] Today I made cookies with Nyota and Christine. They made a heart shaped one and presented it to me. It was not an anatomically correct heart.

I love them. I have come to terms with this, and the fact that they already have a relationship. I cannot date them. This is fine. Kaiidth.

Kaiidth.

[Sound of a door opening]

Nyota Uhura: You love us?

[completely logical screech]

Christine Chapel: It's okay!

I apologize. I hope it shall not ruin our friendship.

Nyota: [laugh] No, T'Pring don't you understand? We love you too.

If this one of those human "pranks" I do not wish to participate.

[The sound of two people sitting on the bed next to T'Pring]

Christine: [in a soft voice] It's no prank, T'Pring.

How can I believe you?

[Beat]

How do you know the ozh'esta?

Nyota: I'm a xenolinguist, remember, _ashayam_? I know culture.

I would very much like to human kiss the both of you right now, however I only have one mouth, and there are two of you.

[Giggles and the sound of a person kissing another]

Christine: And now my turn!

[Another kiss sound]

Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.

Nyota: Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.

Christine: I love you guys too.

Wait I left my log on.

Computer, end log.

Personal log, stardate 999.96

I love them and they love me. I love them and they love me.

Surak, I am so happy, forgive this slip of logic.

Computer, end log.


End file.
